Unzerstörbare Liebe
by WASABAH
Summary: Ranma und Akane bekommen eine fiese, abartige Rache zu spüren.


„Unzerstörbare Liebe" - eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction   
  
von WASABAH!!!   
  
  
############################  
Legaler Hinweis oder Disclaimer:   
Ranma ½ und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere und Geschehnisse sind   
Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi, Shogagukan, Viz und Ehapa. Ich habe keinerlei   
Rechte daran und werde diese Fanfiction nicht aus finanziellem Zweck schreiben.   
############################  
Hier habe ich eine weitere Idee, die mir schon lange im Kopf schwirrte, verwirklicht.   
Ich musste sie einfach loswerden. Diese Fanfiction ist sehr schwer zu lesen, wirkt  
wahrscheinlich verwirrend und verquer.   
Daher bitte ich euch, sollte nach dem ersten Mal lesen nicht alles klar sein, sie noch ein  
zweites Mal zu lesen. Mich würden mal eure Gefühle interessieren, die ihr beim Lesen  
dieser Fanfiction verspürt habt.  
Jetzt aber viel Spaß (?) beim Lesen dieser Fanfiction!  
############################  
  
  
Ein wütender, beinahe verzweifelter Schrei hallte über die große Lichtung mitten im Wald, in deren Mitte sich zwei Gestalten befanden, die eine über die andere gebeugt und sie hart zu Boden pressend.  
"Fühlst du denn Schmerz? Kannst du ihn fühlen? Tausendmal schlimmer hat es mir weh getan, was du meiner Akane angetan hast! Du verdammtes Schwein!"  
Die letzten Worte brüllte Ranma seinem Gegner ins Gesicht. Dabei traten seine Adern hervor und er lief rot an. Völlig eingeschüchtert ob dieser furchteinflößenden Erscheinung starrte Mousse ihn an.   
Kurz bekam Ranma Mitleid mit der jämmerlichen Gestalt, doch dann huschten die letzten Tage und Stunden an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Doch ein Bild drängte sich immer und immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Dieses Bild ließ Ranma all sein Mitleid vergessen. Er griff Mousse Kopf und schlug ihn mit aller Wucht gegen einen kleinen Felsen. Immer und immer wieder schlug Ranma den Kopf in blinder Wut gegen den Stein, immer mehr Blutspritzer besprenkelten sein Gesicht.  
Irgendwann bemerkte Ranma, was er soeben getan hatte und riss seine Hand entsetzt von dem Leichnam weg. Hastig rappelte er sich auf, stolperte und rutschte keuchend einige Meter von der Leiche weg. Plötzlich stieg eine übermächtige Übelkeit in Ranma auf, er übergab sich.  
Eine Weile später stand er mit Tränen in den Augen auf und flüsterte: "Es ist vollbracht, Akane."  
  
Es regnete in Strömen. Aufrecht und in gleichmäßig langsamen Tempo schritt Ranko mit Akane in den Armen dahin. Ranko starrte mit regungsloser Miene geradeaus, während Akane sich so klein wie möglich machte und sich zitternd an Rankos Brust drückte. Akane schien völlig abwesend zu sein, gab nur ab und zu einen Schluchzer von sich.  
Irgendwann stand Ranko vor dem Haus der Tendos. Es erschien so unvermittelt vor ihr, dass sie eine Weile einfach nur da stand und es perplex anstarrte. Schließlich fasste sie sich, ging auf die Tür zu und klopfte. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Kasumi schaute heraus.  
"Wo habt ihr denn gesteckt? Ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt, kommt schnell rein!", rief sie und zog die Tür weit auf. Wortlos schritt Ranko an ihr und auch an den anderen Tendos und seinem Vater vorbei, direkt die Treppe hinauf ins Badezimmer. Ranko setzte Akane auf einen kleinen Hocker und wusch sich dann mit warmem Wasser.   
Ranma schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete Akane, die völlig teilnahmslos dasaß und alles mit sich geschehen ließ, ab, so gut es eben ging, ohne sie auszuziehen.  
Dann trug Ranma sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und setzte Akane auf ihr Bett, wo sie mit glasigem Blick sitzen blieb. Ranma hockte sich vor sie, um mit ihren Augen auf einer Höhe zu sein. Vorsichtig fragte er: "Akane?"  
Erst nach mehrmaligem Fragen sah Akane ihn mit diesem glasigem Blick direkt an. "Hey, zieh dich aus und leg dich ins Bett, einverstanden? Und ruf mich, wenn du fertig bist! Hast du das verstanden?"  
Langsam nickte Akane. Ranma ging aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Als sich im Zimmer nach einer Viertelstunde immer noch nichts tat, schaute Ranma kurz hinein. Akane saß immer noch, aber mit unbedecktem Oberkörper, auf dem Bett. Ranma hielt sich eine Hand vor die Augen und ging dann auf sie zu. Sanft packte er Akane an den Hüften, um sie ins Bett zu legen. Doch plötzlich fing sie panisch an zu schreien, riss sich los und hockte sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den hilflosen Ranma an und schrie immer und immer wieder: "Nein, geh weg! Geh weg! Tu mir nichts! Bitte geh weg!"  
"Aber Akane...ich tue dir nichts, ich will dir nichts böses! Ich will dir doch nur helfen!", versuchte Ranma zu erklären. Doch Akane schien seine Worte gar nicht zu hören.  
Durch das Geschrei von Akane verstört erschienen die anderen Bewohner des Hauses. Entsetzt starrten sie von Ranma zu Akane und wieder zurück.  
"Es ist nicht so, wie es scheint!", versuchte Ranma über das Geschrei von Akane hinweg zu erklären. Doch keiner hörte ihm zu. Dann trat Genma langsam einen Schritt vor und starrte Ranma an, als wäre er Abschaum aus der Gosse. Mit einem Mal schlug er Ranma mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Der zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, obwohl seine Nase wie verrückt brannte. Doch der Schmerz tat gut, er lenkte Ranma ein wenig vom Geschehenen ab.  
"Verschwinde! Verschwinde von hier, solange du noch kannst! Komm erst wieder, wenn du dir im Klaren bist!", stieß Genma Saotome mit vor Wut verzerrter Stimme aus. Kasumi war unterdessen zu Akane gegangen und hatte sie beruhigt. Während Kasumi sie vorsichtig ins Bett hob, trat Soun Tendo neben Genma und sah Ranma beinahe mitleidig an.  
"Wie konntest du nur? Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen...für eine Weile!", sagte er ruhig, denn auf die Vereinigung der Kampfschulen wollte er nicht verzichten, während Nabiki die ganze Szene gnadenlos knipste. Langsam und ohne die Miene zu verziehen ging Ranma an den beiden Vätern vorbei. Vor Nabiki blieb er noch einmal stehen, nahm ihr den Fotoapparat aus der Hand, ließ ihn fallen und trat dann mit seinem Fuss darauf. Während er seinen Fuss hin und her drehte und so den Fotoapparat vollends zerstörte, starrte er Nabiki wortlos an, die seinem Blick aber standhielt.  
Dann drehte er sich um, packte seine Sachen und verließ, ohne sich zu verabschieden oder noch irgend jemanden anzublicken, das Haus.  
  
Ranma wachte durch die Sonne, die direkt auf sein Gesicht schien, auf. Gähnend reckte er sich und hielt dann mitten in der Bewegung inne, da er sich erst jetzt Akane bewusst wurde, die, ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, neben ihm lag. Ranma musste an den gestrigen Tag denken und strich Akane zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
Durch die Berührung geweckt, schlug Akane verschlafen die Augen auf. Sie stützte ihren Oberkörper auf den Ellenbogen und sah Ranma verwundert an.  
"Was..." Dann schien ihr die Erinnerung an den letzten Tag zu kommen, denn plötzlich lächelte sie Ranma an.   
"Guten Morgen, Schatz!", grinste Ranma sie an. Akane drückte sich wieder an ihn und näherte sich langsam seinem Gesicht.   
"Guten Morgen, mein Liebling!" Ein Kribbeln, dass Ranma mittlerweile gut kannte, durchlief ihn, als Akanes Atem über seinen Mund strich. Kurz erhaschte er noch einen Blick auf ihre Augen,was das Kribbeln noch verstärkte, doch dann schloss Akane sie langsam und berührte Ranmas Lippen fordernd mit den ihrigen.   
Ein Schauer durchschoss Ranma. Sofort kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und beugte sich vor, drückte seine Lippen sanft an Akanes. Ihre Zungen fanden sich zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie lösten sich so lange voneinander, dass Ranma gerade noch "Ich liebe dich, Akane!" flüstern konnte, dann küssten sie sich schon wieder.  
Eine ganze Weile später gingen die beiden Arm in Arm im Park spazieren und genossen ihre Liebe und den strahlenden Sonnenschein. Das Liebespaar wollte sich gerade auf einer Bank niederlassen, als eine Fahrradklingel zu vernehmen war und ein lauter Schrei ertönte: "Airen!"   
Sekunden später fiel ein Fahrrad krachend zu Boden und eine Amazone namens Shampoo sprang auf Ranma zu. Doch der wich rechtzeitig aus, so dass Shampoo zu Boden ging. Mit verletztem Blick sah Shampoo Ranma an.  
"Aber Airen, warum du das tun?", fragte sie ihn. Ranma ging in die Knie und schaute Shampoo mitleidig an.  
"Shampoo, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts von dir will! Wieso nimmst du das denn nicht einfach hin? Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich bin nun mal mit Akane zusammen!", antwortete er, nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme.  
Als er sich erhob und Akane anlächelte, die sich daraufhin an ihn drückte, starrte Shampoo die beiden entsetzt und verzweifelt zugleich an. Plötzlich hatte sie aus dem Nichts ihre Bonbouri gezogen und ließ sie auf Akane niedersausen. Doch Ranma, der solch eine Reaktion schon erwartet hatte, riss gerade noch rechtzeitig seinen Arm vor Akanes Gesicht. Mit voller Wucht krachten die Bonbouri auf Ranmas ausgestreckten Arm, doch er beachtete den brennenden Schmerz nicht und sah Shampoo kalt an. "Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dir nichts getan!", meinte er mit kalter Stimme.  
Als Shampoo plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen traten und sie schluchzend davonrannte, sahen Ranma und Akane ihr entsetzt nach. Akane seufzte: "Sie lernt es nie."  
Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Vorfall vergessen. Doch jemand anderes, der die drei beoabachtet hatte, hatte ihn nicht vergessen.  
  
Ranko wachte wie jeden Morgen im Gartenteich auf. Wütend wie jeden Morgen stieg sie aus dem eiskalten Wasser, lieferte sich nur einen kurzen Kampf mit ihrem Vater, der damit endete, dass er ebenfalls im Wasser landete, und stapfte wütend wie jeden Morgen die Treppe hinauf, um sich im Badezimmer wieder in Ranma Saotome zurückzuverwandeln.  
Trocken, aber nicht minder wütend kam Ranma wieder aus dem Badezimmer und wollte die Treppe hinuntergehen. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl, doch da es schon nach wenigen Sekunden wieder verschwand, tat er es als unbedeutend ab. Also ging Ranma die Treppe hinunter, murmelte ein "Guten Morgen." und setzte sich an den Esstisch. Sofort fing er an, die Nahrung, solange noch etwas davon vorhanden war, in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde er unterbrochen.  
"Ranma? Könntest du bitte nach Akane schauen? Sie ist heute spät dran, vielleicht hat sie ja verschlafen!"  
Genervt erhob er sich und brummte: "Wieso muss ich dieses Machoweib eigentlich immer wecken?"  
Doch da ihm keiner zuhörte, begab er sich knurrend die Treppe hinauf. Kasumi fragte, ihn die Runde blickend: "Was ist denn heute mit Ranma los, sein Gesicht war so gerrötet! Ob er krank ist?" Alle zuckten uninteressiert mit den Achseln und widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit weiter dem Essen.   
Gerade wollte Ranma die Tür zu Akanes Zimmer öffnen, da überkam ihn wieder das kurze Schwindelgefühl, dass er vorher schon gehabt hatte. Verwirrt schüttelte Ranma den Kopf und betrat dann Akanes Zimmer.  
Akane schlief tatsächlich noch. Ranma wollte sie gerade mit lautem Geschrei wecken, als ihn irgendetwas davon abhielt. Stattdessen trat er näher an ihr Bett heran und betrachtete sie.   
"Irgendwie sieht sie süß aus, wie sie so friedlich daliegt. Wenn sie sich doch nicht immer so gemein benehmen würde!", dachte Ranma mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch. Gedankenverloren starrte er Akane an.  
Akane wachte langsam auf, hielt die Augen aber geschlossen, sie war noch viel zu müde. Doch schließlich hob sie langsam die Augenlider und war gerade im Begriff, laut loszuschreien, als sie sah, wer da in ihrem Zimmer stand. Noch bevor ihr Schrei begonnen hatte, brach sie ihn ab. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit Ranma, das war klar.  
Er schien überhaupt nicht zu merken, dass sie wach geworden war. Verwirrt betrachtete Akane ihn. Plötzlich durchlief ein Schauer ihren Körper, denn Ranma schien sie äußerst zärtlich anzuschauen. Ihr Herz pochte mit einem Mal wie wild, denn irgendwie gefiel ihr Ranmas Blick.  
"Ähm...Ranma? Hey, du Idiot!", sprach Akane ihn vorsichtig an. Ranma tat, als hätte er nichts gehört und starrte sie einfach weiter an. Verstört stieg Akane langsam aus dem Bett und vergass völlig, dass sie nur ihre Unterwäsche trug. Ranmas Blick folgte ihr mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. Langsam wurde Akane die Sache unheimlich. Was war mit ihm los?  
Akane dachte: "Vielleicht hilft da eine Radikalkur..."  
Sie näherte ihr Gesicht immer weiter dem von Ranma. Doch er zeigte keine Regung, sondern sah sie weiterhin zärtlich an. Aus irgendeinem Grund erwiderte Akane seinen Blick. Ein Blitz aus Wärme durchfuhr ihren Körper, denn seine blauen Augen erschienen ihr mit einem Mal wunderschön. Energisch schüttelte Akane widerwillig, halb aus Trotz, halb aus Überraschung wegen dem plötzlichen Gefühl, ihren Kopf.  
Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schlang Akane ihre Arme um Ranma. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie meinte, man könnte es im ganzen Haus hören. Doch sie gestand sich ein, dass es ein schönes Gefühl war, seine starke Brust zu spüren. Als sich seine Arme dann auch noch um sie legten, war es um sie geschehen.  
Zitternd vor Emotionen drückte sie sich an Ranma.  
Ranma wachte plötzlich auf, war aber noch nicht wirklich wieder voll da. Er hatte einen Traum von Akane gehabt, und dieser Traum war wunderschön gewesen, das wusste er noch. Langsam gehorchten ihm seine Sinne wieder. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in Akanes Zimmer befand, ihr Bett aber leer war. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich etwas gegen seine Brust drückte.  
Und dieses etwas war Akane. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Ranma sie an. Völlig verwirrt dachte er:  
"Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert? Und wieso umarme ich sie?"  
Ranma wollte sich von Akane lösen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. Vielleicht, weil sich etwas in Ranma dagegen strebte, Akane wieder loszulassen. Ein Gefühl von Wärme durchströmte ihn. Ein Anfall von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit überkam ihn, so dass er Akane impulsiv noch ein wenig fester an sich drückte.   
"Ich muss krank sein! Was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl?", fragte Ranma sich in Gedanken.  
  
Ranko zog, mit ihrem Bündel über der Schulter, durch den Regen. "Was ist nur aus meinem Leben geworden?", flüsterte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. Schließlich erreichte sie den Wald und machte es sich unter einem Baum mehr schlecht als recht bequem. Völlig durchnässt und frierend hockte sie da und dachte über das Geschehene nach. Mit einem Mal überfielen sie die Emotionen. Tränen tropften aus ihren Augenwinkeln und vermischten sich mit dem Regen. Ihr gepresstes Schluchzen ging im Rauschen des Regens unter. So alleine hatte Ranko sich noch nie gefühlt.   
Sie presste die Zähne fest zusammen, um die Tränenflut zu stoppen, doch sie kam nicht dagegen an. Ranko verzog das Gesicht vor Trauer und rammte ihre Faust, einem plötzlichen Wutanfall nachgebend, in den Erdboden vor sich. Hass durchflutete sie, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Ein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen, langsam und gequält: "Mousse!"  
  
Plötzlich hob Akane ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ranma wurde plötzlich so von dem Verlangen überrascht, Akane zu küssen, dass er sich herunterbeugte und ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. Sein Herz fing auf einmal wie wild an zu klopfen und er merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Akane sah Ranma mit großen Augen überrascht an. Doch als sie anfing, zu lächeln, fiel Ranma ein Stein vom Herzen. Als Akane ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust drückte, fasste Ranma einen Entschluss, denn plötzlich wusste er eines sicher: er liebte Akane.  
Stammelnd fing er an: "Akane...ich muss dir etwas sagen. Mir ist gerade klar geworden, dass...naja, wir haben uns so oft gestritten und ich hab dich immer beschimpft und...es tut mir leid, ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Was ich aber sagen wollte ist, also, ähm, wir, naja, also wir kennen uns jetzt ja schon eine Weile und..."  
Akane unterbrach ihn abrupt: "Ich liebe dich, Ranma."  
Unbeweglich standen beide da und starrten sich an. Nur das leise Ticken einer Uhr war zu vernehmen. Beide mussten erst einmal verdauen, was die Worte bedeuteten, die Akane gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Und beide konnten fühlen, dass das Herz des jeweils anderen genauso schnell klopfte wie das eigene.  
Auffallend klar antwortete Ranma plötzlich lächelnd: "Ich liebe dich auch, Akane. Das ist mir soeben klar geworden. Ich liebe dich auch."  
Mit vor Aufregung und Verlegenheit roten und warmen Gesichtern näherten sie sich langsam einander. Gleichzeitig schlossen sie die Augen, aus einem Impuls heraus legte Ranma seine Hand auf Akanes heiße Wange. Vorsichtig und scheu berührten sich ihre Lippen kurz. Ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl durchfuhr Ranma, das ihn veranlasste, sich sofort wieder vorzubeugen. Akane schien es genauso zu ergehen, denn sie legte ihre Arme um Ranmas Hals und zog ihn fordernd zu sich heran.  
  
Zwei Tage später kamen Akane und Ranma die Treppe herunter. Die beiden hatten ihren Vätern noch nicht erzählt, dass sie zusammen waren, da sie sich schon denken konnten, wie die überreagieren würden. Von Tag zu Tag fiel es ihnen schwerer, sich gegenseitig zum Schein zu streiten, damit niemand etwas merkte. Kasumi wedelte den beiden am Essenstisch mit einem Brief entgegen.  
"Guten Morgen ihr zwei! Dieser Brief lag für euch im Briefkasten!", sagte sie und reichte ihn Ranma. Akane griff danach und entzog ihn Ranmas Hand.  
"Gib schon her!", meinte sie. "Hey du Machoweib, der Brief ist auch an mich! Und da ich hier der Mann bin, darf ich ihn auch zuerst lesen!", antwortete er prompt und entriss ihn ihr wieder. "Du blöder Volltrottel!", schrie Akane ihn an. Scheinbar ungerührt erwiderte Ranma: "Machoweib."   
Dann riss er den Brief auf und zog einen Zettel heraus, auf dem nur ein Satz stand. "Kommt heute abend um acht Uhr in die Hinatastraße 18."  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte und wendete Ranma das Blatt, doch sonst war es leer. Wortlos übergab er Akane den Zettel, setzte sich dann und fing an zu essen.  
  
Akanes verzweifelte Schreie trafen Ranma direkt ins Herz. Hilflos und zusammengeschnürt wie ein Paket lag er da. Er konnte das nicht mit ansehen, er musste einfach etwas tun. Aber Ranma wusste, dass es zwecklos war. Blut lief sein Gesicht herunter und tropfte vor ihm auf den Boden. Dennoch versuchte er ein weiteres Mal, sich zu befreien. Sofort bekam er einen Stiefeltritt ins Gesicht. Keuchend vor Schmerzen ließ Ranma seinen Kopf hängen und drückte die Stirn mit zusammengepressten Augenlidern auf den kalten Stein, Akanes Schreie im Ohr.   
"Guck gefälligst hin!" Mit diesen Worten wurde sein Kopf an den Haaren hochgezogen, so dass er die Szene vor sich gezwungenermaßen mit ansehen musste. Akane lag mit angstverzerrter Miene nackt da, auf diesem alten, quietschenden Bett. Ranma schmeckte Blut. Mousse, ebenfalls nackt, beugte sich über Akane. Ein kleiner Stein drückte Ranma schmerzend in den Bauch. Mousse grinste, ein fieses, triumphierendes Grinsen. Ein anderer Amazone, der Ranma erst jetzt auffiel, hielt seinen Kopf immer noch an den Haaren hoch. Mousse drehte sich zu Ranma und meinte dann höhnisch: "Na, Ranma? Was machst du jetzt? Endlich kann ich es dir heimzahlen!"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Akane zu und packte sein steifes Glied.   
"Du verdammtes Schwein! Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dir nichts getan!", schrie Ranma mit letzter Kraft. Den langen, spitzen Schrei, den Akane ausstieß, als Mousse in sie eindrang, sollte Ranma nie vergessen. Mit anzusehen, wie seine Geliebte vor ihm vergewaltigt wird, war zuviel für Ranma. Er schloss die Augen, woraufhin er sofort einen Tritt ins Gesicht bekam. Doch Ranma hielt sie geschlossen und wollte Akane so wenigstens etwas ersparen.   
Ranma versuchte, Akanes Schreie, die immer leiser wurden, Mousses Stöhnen, das Gequietsche des alten Bettes und das leise Gegeneinanderklatschen von nackter Haut zu vergessen, doch das war ein unmögliches Vorhaben. Ranma kamen die Tränen. Er war noch nie so völlig hilflos gewesen. Was war Mousse für ein Mensch, dass er ihm und vor allen Dingen Akane so etwas antun konnte?  
Ranma hätte alles getan, um Akane das zu ersparen, er wäre sogar dafür gestorben. Aber er war machtlos und konnte nicht das Geringste tun. Dieses Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit löste einen unheimlichen Zorn in ihm aus. Ein weiterer Stiefeltritt ließ ihn vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken, doch er presste die Augen weiterhin krampfhaft zu. Sein Körper wurde immer wieder geschüttelt von Schluchzern.  
Akane lag mittlerweile teilnahmslos da und ließ alles mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über sich ergehen. Die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib wurden mit jedem Stoß von Mousse schlimmer. Akane war schlecht. Sie konnte Mousse Glied nur zu gut in sich spüren, seinen widerlichen Atem riechen, seinen Schweiß fühlen. Er hatte ihr innerhalb kürzester Zeit das genommen, was sie gehütet hatte wie ihren Augapfel: ihre Jungfräulichkeit.  
Das schlimmste war aber, zu wissen, dass Ranma zusah. Akane hoffte, dass er wenigstens die Augen geschlossen hielt. Ansonsten konnte sie ihm nie wieder in die Augen blicken, das wusste sie. In diesem Augenblick wollte Akane lieber sterben, als diese Qual und Scham noch eine Sekunde weiter aushalten zu müssen.  
Nach einiger Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, bäumte Mousse sich auf und ergoss sich in sie. Akane konnte seinen warmen Samen in sich spüren. Ihr war mittlerweile speiübel. Als sie realisierte, dass Mousse nicht mehr auf ihr lag, beugte sie sich über die Bettkante und übergab sich. Dann ließ Akane sich kraftlos zurück auf das Bett fallen.  
Schließlich stand Mousse wieder angezogen vor dem am Boden zerstörten Ranma. Der zweite Amazone hielt Ranma fest. Mousse beugte sich zu Ranma, so dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.  
"Das war die Rache dafür, was du meiner Shampoo angetan hast. Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte Mousse höhnisch. Ranma starrte ihn angewidert und voller Zorn an. Dann spuckte er ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen wischte sich Mousse den Speichel aus seinem Gesicht. Urplötzlich schlug er Ranma mit der Faust in den Magen. Keuchend ging Ranma zu Boden.   
Höhnisch lachend sah Mousse ihn an und trat Ranma dann mit voller Wucht mitten ins Gesicht. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging davon, blieb in der Haustür aber noch einmal stehen und sah Ranma grinsend an. Doch von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde seine Miene wieder toternst und er meinte mit kalter Stimme: "Bring ihn um."   
Mit diesen Worten verließ er mit ruhigem Schritt das Haus.   
  
"Kurz nach acht!", meinte Akane mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Sie standen in der Hinatastraße vor dem Haus Nummer 18 und starrten die alte Fassade hinauf. Ranma meinte gelangweilt: "Mh...scheint irgend ein schlechter Scherz zu sein, dass Haus ist verlassen, das sieht doch sogar ein Blinder!"  
Ranma wollte sich schon umdrehen und davongehen, doch Akane hielt ihn am Arm fest und meinte: "Der Brief wird schon einen Sinn haben! Lass uns noch kurz warten."  
Genervt verdrehte Ranma die Augen, gab Akane aber schließlich doch nach. "Wenn du meinst, Schatz!"  
"Ja, meine ich!", antwortete sie. Ranma grinste sie an. "Na dann kann ich wohl nicht nein sagen!" Akane zog ihn plötzlich zu sich heran und flüsterte: "Dafür gibt es auch eine Belohnung..."  
Noch während sie sich küssten, sprang die Haustür plötzlich knirschend vor ihnen auf. Erschrocken lösten sie sich voneinander. Ranma nahm Akane bei der Hand und zog sie entschlossen mit sich. "Man scheint uns schon zu erwarten.", meinte er und betrat das Haus. Doch sobald er das Haus betreten hatte, fühlte er einen Schmerz in seinem Kopf explodieren. Während ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde, konnte er noch einen erschrockenen Schrei Akanes vernehmen.  
Ranmas Kopf dröhnte wie verrückt. Er wollte prüfen, ob er eine Wunde hatte, stellte aber fest, dass seine Hände auf seinem Rücken festgebunden waren. Sofort riss Ranma die Augen auf. Direkt vor ihm stand Mousse und sah ihn mit einem triumphierenden Leuchten in den Augen an.  
Ranma stöhnte: "Was zur Hölle soll das?" Mousse antwortete mit kalter Stimme, in der Bitterkeit mitschwang: "Ich kann es einfach nicht mit ansehen, wenn Shampoo leidet, das verkrafte ich nicht. Denn ich liebe sie! Aber ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht liebt, daher will ich, bevor ich für immer von hier verschwinde, sicher sein, dass sie ein schönes und erfülltes Leben hat. Sie liebt dich! Weiß der Teufel, was sie an dir findet. Und jetzt ist sie todunglücklich, und das nur wegen dir!"  
Ranma rief verzweifelt: "Was soll ich denn machen? Ich liebe sie nun einmal nicht!" Mousse antwortete grinsend: "Und genau deswegen wirst du sterben! Wenn du ihre Gefühle erwidern würdest, würde ich dich leben lassen, aber so? Du liebst sie nicht und machst sie unglücklich. Außerdem bist du mir schon seit jeher ein Dorn im Auge! Wie kann Shampoo sich nur in so einen Bastard verlieben?" Mousse lachte gehässig. "Aber ich werde dich nicht einfach so umbringen, keine Angst. Ich will, dass deine letzten Minuten qualvoll und voller Pein werden. Und dafür habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht!"  
Mousse trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Ranma einen Blick auf die nackte Akane erhaschen konnte, die auf einem alten Bett lag.  
  
Kaum hatte Mousse das Haus verlassen, zog der Amazone zwei Schwerter. Als er sie ohne Vorwarnung niedersausen ließ, gelang es Ranma, sich in letzter Sekunde zur Seite zu rollen. Er mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und schaffte es, sich aufzurichten. Da er an Armen und Beinen verbunden war, stellte es eine riesige Herausforderung für ihn dar, gegen den Amazonen zu kämpfen. Doch als der auf Ranma zustürmte, witterte er seine Chance. Ranma sprang auf ihn zu und flog waagerecht durch die Luft, so dass sich seine Füße mitten in das Gesicht des Amazonen bohrten.  
Krachend fielen beide zu Boden. Ranma rollte sich neben den bewusstlosen Amazonen und befreite sich mithilfe eines der Schwerter von seinen Fesseln. Langsam näherte Ranma sich Akane, die zitternd in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett lag, und wimmernd, mit ausdrucklosen Augen, an die Decke starrte. Ein gewaltiger Schmerz breitete sich in Ranmas Herz aus, als er Akane so sah und Wut gepaart mit unendlichem Hass schoss durch seinen Körper.  
Überwältigt von diesen Emotionen schloss Ranma die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, er berührte Akane sanft und sprach sie an: "Akane?"  
Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. Also zog Ranma der willenlosen Akane vorsichtig ihre Sachen an. Als Ranma sie zärtlich auf die Arme nahm, umarmte Akane ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn. "Ich werde dich rächen, das schwöre ich dir!", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.  
Während Ranma mit ihr das Haus verließ, flüsterte er ihr leise beruhigende Worte zu.  
Erst als Ranma sich im strömenden Regen verwandelte, ließ Ranko ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Eine Woche war nun seit dem Tag, an dem Ranma aus dem Haus der Tendos verbannt wurde, vergangen. Doch schließlich hielt Ranma die Unwissenheit und die Einsamkeit nicht mehr aus. Licht vermeidend nutzte Ranma jeden Schatten aus und näherte sich so schleichend dem Haus der Tendos. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, weil ihm die Erinnerungen mit einem üblen Geschmack wieder hochkamen.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatte er Mousse getroffen, es war purer Zufall, dass er Nerima auf dem Weg durch den Wald verlassen hatte und so auf Ranma stieß. Der hatte jede Einzelheit noch klar vor Augen. Das Gefühl von Hass, dass er gespürt hatte, war beinahe unmenschlich gewesen. Und genauso hatte er, wortlos, gekämpft. Unmenschlich schnell. Unmenschlich stark. Es war ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, Mousse zu stellen.  
Ranma drängte die Erinnerung beiseite und schlich, dicht an die Wand gedrückt, weiter.  
Lautlos kletterte Ranma die Hauswand hinauf und hockte sich mit klopfendem Herzen vor Akanes Zimmerfenster. Es stand weit offen. Lange haderte Ranma mit sich selbst, doch schließlich schwang er sich in das Zimmer. Leise näherte Ranma sich Akanes Bett. Als er Akane erblickte, wie sie friedlich und eng zusammengerollt unter der Bettdecke lag, überkam Ranma ein starkes Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Er hatte das Gefühl, Akane beschützen zu müssen.  
Und dann fasste Ranma einen Entschluss. Lautlos entkleidete er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts und schlüpfte dann vorsichtig zu Akane unter die Bettdecke. Dann hielt er ihr den Mund zu und rief leise ihren Namen. Als Akane die Augen öffnete, und Ranma bemerkte, brach sie in lautes Schreien aus. Aber durch Ranmas Hand drang nicht mehr als ein Murmeln.  
Beruhigend meinte Ranma: "Akane, ich bin es! Ich will dir nichts böses tun, ich will dich beschützen! Und ich verspreche dir, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal passiert! Hast du das verstanden? Ich nehme jetzt meine Hand von deinem Mund, aber versprich mir, nicht zu schreien, ja?"  
Stumm und mittlerweile ruhig nickte Akane. Langsam nahm Ranma seine Hand weg. Dann lächelte er Akane, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah, zärtlich an. "Ich liebe dich, Akane!", flüsterte Ranma ihr leise zu. Akanes Mundwinkel hoben sich kurz, aber kaum. Doch das reichte Ranma. Vorsichtig umarmte er sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Nach einer Weile entspannte Akane sich und vergrub ihren Kopf an seiner Brust.  
Akane wachte mit einem schönen Gefühl auf. Das hatte sie seit einer Woche nicht mehr erlebt, die letzten Tage waren voller Trauer, Hass, Wut, Unbegreiflichkeit gewesen. Deshalb öffnete sie verwundert die Augen. Erst wollte sie losschreien, als sie Ranma neben sich erblickte, doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen fühlte Akane sich sicher und beschützt. Tief sog sie Ranmas Geruch in sich auf. Ranma umarmte sie noch immer, vorsichtig drückte Akane sich wieder an ihn und schloss die Augen.  
Eine Weile später rührte auch Ranma sich. Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf. Akane sah ihn an, ihre Köpfe lagen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt auf dem Kopfkissen. Wortlos sahen sie sich eine Weile an. Dann lächelte Ranma leicht und fuhr Akane vorsichtig mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar. Plötzlich und unerwartet schnitt Akanes Stimme rau durch die Stille: "Macht es dir nichts aus?"  
Mit großen, ängstlichen Augen sah sie Ranma an. Der schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte sie weiter an. Leise hauchte er: "Akane, ich liebe dich, und das wird sich nicht ändern, was auch immer geschieht!" Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Akanes Gesicht, verschwand aber genauso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Stockend sagte Akane: "Ich habe die Pille genommen, damit ich nicht schwanger werde."  
Ranma ließ ihre Aussage im Raum stehen und meinte dann, wobei er den Blick senkte: "Akane...Ich habe dich gerächt." Ranma schluckte schwer. "Es ist vollbracht, Akane." Stille herrschte einige Minuten vor. Dann durchstieß Ranma sie leise flüsternd: "Ich liebe dich, Akane." Er wartete keine Reaktion ab sondern küsste Akane einfach. Erst sträubte sie sich, doch schnell ergriff sie die alte Leidenschaft. Länger, zärtlicher und liebevoller denn je küssten sich die Beiden.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
